Yo nunca
by Hopeless Destiny
Summary: Era Halloween en Hogwarts y como era de esperar, la mayoría de los jóvenes alumnos que allí residían tenían planes para la noche y, cómo no, los merodeadores no iban a ser menos. Solo que las cosas no iban a resultar exactamente como se esperaban. [Sirius/Remus] [James/Lily] [OC's]


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Yo nunca…**

Era Halloween en Hogwarts y como era de esperar, la mayoría de los jóvenes alumnos que allí residían tenían planes para la noche y, cómo no, los merodeadores no iban a ser menos.

La noche comenzó con la tradicional cena en el Gran Comedor, que estaba adornado al más mínimo detalle con motivo de la fecha, en la que se sirvieron todo tipo de platos también acordes con la festividad. La cena se inició como de costumbre, con un breve discurso por pate del director, que a efectos prácticos podría resumirse en que intentasen no desmadrarse demasiado, cosa a la que muchos harían caso omiso.

Sin más dilatación, con una palmada el director dio comienzo al festín. Durante este los merodeadores se dedicaron a debatir sobre sus posteriores planes. Obviamente ignorarían las palabras del director, se trataba de su último año en el colegio e iban a aprovecharlo al máximo, o eso era lo que llevaban repitiendo James y Sirius toda la semana.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar del entusiasmo de los chicos, aún no se había acordado nada sobre lo que harían finalmente tras la cena o quizás sí que lo habían decidido, pero finalmente no lo habían comentado con el resto del grupo, lo que solo podía significar que sería algo descabellado y en consecuencia se negarían a participar. Bueno, más bien el que se opondría sería Remus, como la mayoría de las veces. Siempre tenía reparos en participar en las maquinaciones de los otros dos, aunque al final accedía a regañadientes, aunque el hecho de que dijera que sí también implicaba que los controlaría para que no se pasaran de la raya.

En cuanto a Peter, normalmente solía ayudarlos sin mostrar desacuerdo, por lo que era probable que también estuviese informado en ese caso. Si era verdad que sabía lo que iba a acontecer, desde luego lo había sabido ocultar muy bien.

Una vez acabaron de cenar, los chicos se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Una vez allí prosiguieron con la conversación sobre lo que iban a hacer.

– ¿Se os ocurre algo divertido? – Preguntó James bastante entusiasmado.

– Hombre, dormir siempre es una buena idea – Contestó Remus en tono burlón.

–¡Serás muermo! Hay que aprovechar, que Halloween es solo una vez al año. – Comentó Sirius – Yo sigo pensando que deberíamos habernos disfrazado.

– ¿Para qué? Solo es divertido cuando vas a ir a pedir caramelos o si fuésemos a asustar a alguien. – Declaró James con tono aburrido.

– Eso mismo, Cornamenta. Podríamos gastar alguna broma a nuestro querido *….*– Dijo Sirius – ¿Cómo no se nos ha podido ocurrir antes?

– ¡¿Pero tú eres tonto?! Hoy es el día en que más vigilancia hay en los pasillos, está prohibido salir deambular tarde por el castillo. – Exclamo Remus con desesperación.

– Pero vamos a ver, Lunático, tenemos el mapa, es muy improbable que nos pillen. Está todo bajo control. – Aseguró Sirius.

– Remus no lo dice por nosotros, sino por los demás, la mayoría se quedarán en sus salas, lo que hace que nuestro plan no sirva para nada. – Aclaró Peter – Yo estoy de acuerdo con Remus.

– Cierto, eso no se me había ocurrido… Entonces estamos igual que antes, ¿alguna propuesta? – Preguntó Sirius ya un poco desesperado. Quería hacer algo cuanto antes, odiaba estar perdiendo tiempo en el que se suponía que iba a estar divirtiéndose.

–¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacéis ahí sentados sin hacer nada?–Lily se acercó al sillón en el que estaba James, lo saludó con un beso y se sentó sobre él.

–Pues me temo que sí, que esta panda de aburridos no se atreven a gastar ninguna broma hoy. –Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

– Gastar bromas no es la única manera de pasárselo bien, a ver si maduramos un poquito, Black. –Dijo Lily en tono burlón. – En fin, he venido a proponeros algo que hacer, ya que estáis tan aburridos.

– Lily, no es por ofender, pero creo que tú y yo tenemos un concepto bastante diferente de lo que es la diversión. –Le devolvió la pulla.

– Bueno, déjala hablar al menos, ¿no? –La defendió su novio.

– Una amiga mía ha conseguido una botella de Whisky de Fuego y habíamos pensado en echar el rato jugando a "Yo nunca", supongo que sabéis como va. El caso es que solo somos tres y, ya sabéis, cuanta más gente mejor. –Sugirió la pelirroja. – ¿Qué me decís?

Los chicos se quedaron perplejos ante la propuesta que les acababa de hacer Lily, jamás se les habría pasado por la cabeza que un plan de esas características agradaría a la chica y mucho menos que ella fuera la cabecilla. Y no era de extrañar, ya que siempre los regañaba a la mínima travesura que llevaban a cabo, era incluso más responsable que Remus, cosa que era complicada. De hecho lo más alocado que había hecho, probablemente habría sido aceptar salir con James, cosa que, tal y como podían ver, le estaba empezando a afectar.

– Espera, ¿he entendido bien? – James fue el primero en reaccionar – Nos estás proponiendo que hagamos algo que se sale de las normas del colegio, ¿en serio? O es una broma, porque si es una broma ha sonado realmente convincente, aprendes rápido.

– ¡Estoy hablando completamente en serio! – Exclamó indignada – De vez en cuando es divertido hacer algo diferente.

– Tú nunca te has saltado una norma, Lily. ¿De verdad estás bien? – Comentó preocupado Remus.

– Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? –Expuso emocionada – Además tampoco es para tanto, vosotros os saltáis un mínimo de tres normas al día y no pasa nada.

– Bueno, nada no, anda que nos han castigado pocas veces… –Comentó Peter.

– Entonces, ¿qué os parece? ¿Os venís o pensáis pasaros toda la noche aquí sentados? –Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la zona donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las chicas.

– No sé Lily, ya sabes que a mí no me gustan ese tipo de juegos. –Se quejó Remus.

– Venga ya, no seas aguafiestas. ¿O es que tienes algo que esconder? – Preguntó Sirius con interés. – Además, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, seremos benévolos.

– Sí, como si me lo fuese a creer –Replicó el chico – Creo que yo me voy a dormir, ya me contaréis mañana.

– Por favor, hazlo por mí – Suplicó la pelirroja mientras lo miraba con su mejor cara de pena – Y no te preocupes, que seguro que esta gente han hecho cosas peores.

– ¡Eh, tampoco te pases!– Exclamó indignado Sirius.

– De verdad, yo no sé cómo lo hacéis, pero al final siempre me termináis liando – Refunfuñó Remus. – Si va a ser verdad eso de que todo lo malo se pega.

– Así me gusta, hay que ser valiente – Dijo James en tono burlón – Al menos intentas disuadirnos, todavía no eres tan horrible como nosotros.

– Pues, si no hay ninguna otra objeción al plan, vamos – Declaró Lily.

Lily, seguida por los merodeadores, subió la escalera que dirigía hacia las habitaciones de las chicas y los guió hacia su cuarto, donde se encontraban sus amigas charlando animadamente. Las chicas se callaron nada más el grupo hizo su aparición y se quedaron observándolos por un momento, luego cruzaron una mirada cómplice mientras sonreían. Lily fue la que hizo las presentaciones.

– Chicos, estas son Adreanna y Stella, mis compañeras de habitación. Y bueno, a ellos creo que los conocéis – Dijo Lily.

Stella era más alta que Lily, tenía el cabello de color castaño claro, ligeramente ondulado, no muy largo, recogido en una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un tono marrón muy oscuro, casi negro, haciendo que pupila e iris llegaran casi a fundirse completamente. El color tan oscuro resaltaba su piel, que rozaba la palidez, lo que provocaba un contraste muy hermoso. Su rostro se completaba con unos pómulos marcados y unos labios y barbilla pequeños.

Adreanna parecía más tímida, no se atrevía a mirar fijamente durante mucho tiempo a alguno de los chicos, podría decirse que estaba algo intimidada por su presencia. Era la más bajita del grupo, su pelo era oscuro y muy liso, lo llevaba corto y con flequillo. Sus ojos eran azules y a la vez verdes, dependiendo del día. Su piel tenía una tez dorada envidiable. No tenía las facciones tan marcadas, pero también era bastante agraciada.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, los invitó a sentarse en el suelo formando un círculo, para que pudiesen verse todos. Ella fue la última en tomar asiento, por supuesto al lado de su novio, no sin antes coger la botella de Whisky de Fuego de su mesita de noche para colocarla en el centro del círculo.

– Bien, todos sabéis cómo va el juego, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la pelirroja que, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba tan emocionada como un niño el día antes de Navidad. – Bueno lo explicaré brevemente para que no hayan dudas. Cuando sea vuestro turno tenéis que confesar algo que no hayáis hecho nunca, el resto, lo que hará será beber un trago en caso de haberlo hecho o no hacer nada en el caso contrario. Bien estas son las reglas básicas, pero hemos estado pensando en añadir ciertas… Modificaciones.

– Así que aquí está el truco, vas a hacer una versión para nenas. –Refunfuñó Sirius.

– Black, estás adelantando acontecimientos, ¿quieres esperarte a que lo explique? – Preguntó con sarcasmo la pelirroja. – La cosa es que, en vez de ir eliminando jugadores, cuando alguien llegue a cinco tragos tendrá que realizar un reto que decidirá el jugador al que le toque el turno en ese momento. ¿Os parece bien?

Todos asintieron así que dio comienzo el juego. A todos les pareció que la situación cada vez se iba tornando más surrealista, era impensable que Lily sugiriera algo tan atrevido, por lo que se veía el hecho de tener por novio a James la había afectado.

Echaron a suertes quién comenzaría la ronda, y le tocó a James. Tras él sería Lily la que continuaría, ya que habían acordado que seguirían el turno en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, porque se encontraba sentada a su izquierda y así sucesivamente. Una vez decidido todo esto, el juego dio comienzo.

– A ver, yo nunca he sido infiel. – Confesó sonriente el chico mirando a su novia.

– Más te vale, querido. – Expuso la susodicha también sonriendo.

Tanto Sirius como Adreanna bebieron un trago de la botella. Lily se esperaba lo de Sirius, pero el hecho de que su amiga también lo confesara la dejó algo sorprendida.

– Eso no me lo habría imaginado viniendo de ti, Adreanna. – Le comentó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona.

– Es una larga historia, créeme que se lo merecía. – Sentenció la chica, ruborizada, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

– No le eches cuenta a Evans, tampoco es para tanto. – Dijo Sirius en tono despreocupado.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras. Los demás optaron por obviar el comentario, ya estaban más que acostumbrados a la actitud pedante del chico.

– Me toca, yo nunca he besado a una chica. – Confesó tajante.

– Esa ha sido buena Lily.– Declaró entre risas Stella.

– Eh, ¡eso es jugar sucio! – Exclamó James en tono de protesta.

Todos los chicos bebieron un trago de la botella de whisky, luego la volvieron a colocar en el centro del círculo. Una vez colocada Remus tomó la palabra.

– Ya puestos a jugar sucio, yo nunca he besado a un chico. – Afirmó el muchacho.

Aunque al principio fue el más reticente a participar, pero ahora parecía sentirse bastante a gusto, puede que fuera porque de momento las confesiones no habían sido demasiado subidas de tono, él esperaba algo peor, lo cual era sensato teniendo en cuenta cómo se las gastaban sus amigos.

Una vez las chicas bebieron, prosiguió el juego, ahora le tocaba a Adreanna, la chica aún se encontraba algo avergonzada por la confesión de antes.

– Bien, yo nunca me he emborrachado – Sentenció la castaña casi susurrando.

– ¡¿En serio?! – Profirió incrédulo Peter – ¿Nunca?

– No es tan raro, yo tampoco lo he hecho – Añadió Lily orgullosa.

– Pero tú eres caso aparte, querida. – Comentó Stella entre risas.

Todos rieron ante este comentario, ciertamente coincidían con la opinión de la chica. James y Remus intentaron reprimir las risas, pero finalmente se sumaron. Lily les dedicó una mirada despectiva.

Menos Adreanna y Lily, el resto de chicos le dieron un trago a la botella, indicando que ellos sí que se habían emborrachado alguna vez. Lily miró asombrada a Remus.

– De los demás me lo creo, pero de ti, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. – Le dijo incrédula.

Remus bajo la mirada, parecía un niño pequeño al que su madre le acababa de dar una regañina. Finalmente, Peter tomó la palabra.

– Pues… Yo nunca he ido a un concierto Muggle. – Declaró el muchacho.

Esta vez fueron Sirius, Remus, Lily y Adreanna los que bebieron. Para Sirius esta ya era la cuarta vez que lo hacía, por lo que al siguiente trago ya tendría que realizar alguno de los retos que había comentado Lily al principio.

– Cuidado, Black. – Lo avisó Lily. – Que estás en zona de peligro.

– No me asustan tus retos. – Expuso despreocupado.

Le tocaba a Stella, la chica estuvo pensando durante unos segundos qué declaración hacer. Finalmente decidió no arriesgar demasiado.

– Yo nunca me he saltado ninguna clase. – Comentó.

– Venga ya, esto es un complot. – Se quejó Sirius. – ¿Pretendes que me lo crea?

Tras esta afirmación, Sirius llegaría a los cinco tragos, lo que significaba que tendría que realizar la prueba que sus compañeros estimaran adecuada, Aunque lo cierto era que no le preocupaba demasiado, de hecho, incluso sentía algo de curiosidad sobre qué tipo de reto sería.

– No todos somos como tú. – Dejó caer en tono burlón la pelirroja.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a coger la botella para darle el que era ya el quinto trago de la noche. También James, Peter y Adreanna tomaron un trago. Y tras esto todos volvieron a su sitio, para conocer cuál sería el reto que Stella le pondría a Sirius.

– Pues no se me ocurre nada… – Confesó esta.

La chica se mostraba pensativa, hasta que pasados unos segundos volvió a tomar la palabra.

– Ya lo tengo, aunque no sé si me estoy pasando un poco, si no te parece bien te cambio el reto. – Le explicó algo ruborizada, lo cual no era muy habitual en la chica, probablemente le diera un poco de vergüenza lo que estaba a punto de proponer.

– No, aceptaré el reto que me pongas, si no iría contra las reglas y todos sabemos que a mí eso de saltármelas no me va. –Expuso con sarcasmo el moreno.

– Está bien, ahí va, vas a tener que besar a uno de los chicos de esta habitación, obviamente en la boca, puedes elegir al chico. – Expuso Stella dejando ver una sonrisa maliciosa. Se notaba que la chica iba a disfrutar viéndolo pasar un mal rato.

Las otras chicas estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar en lo que consistía la prueba. Sin embargo a los chicos no les hizo tanta gracia. A pesar de esto, a Sirius se le veía pensativo, estaba valorando las posibilidades, iba muy en serio con lo de realizar la prueba o al menos eso parecía.

– Vale, ya lo he decidido, voy a besar a Remus. – Declaró muy convencido.

– ¿Cómo? Pero, ¿por qué a mí? ¡Esto no es justo, el reto es para él, no tengo por qué sufrir yo también las consecuencias! – Exclamó molesto Remus, desde luego no le atraía nada la idea del beso.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no te atreves? No me esperaba eso de ti, un merodeador. – Comentó Sirius. – Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer, si no quieres no voy a obligarte.

El chico buscaba librarse de la prueba, pero no iba a afirmarlo abiertamente, claro que si Remus decía que no, nadie se lo reprocharía a él.

– ¿Te crees que no me atrevo? Vale, está bien, adelante. – Lo cortó desafiante.

El plan de Sirius acababa de fracasar, la verdad es que no esperaba que fuera a entrar al trapo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

– Muy bien. – Dijo Sirius.

Sirius se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba sentado Remus, la verdad es que ambos se sentían bastante incómodos con la situación y el hecho de que los observaran cinco personas tampoco es que ayudara mucho. Así que, para acabar con esa situación lo antes posible, Sirius se dispuso a acabar con la distancia que los separaba, pero al agacharse resbaló y acabó encima de Remus, aunque el resultado fue el mismo ya que sus labios terminaron sobre los del castaño.

¡Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer Fic en esta cuenta (de hecho el primero del que no me da vergüenza ajena) y el primero tras años sin escribir. En principio serán tres o cuatro capítulos, depende de la extensión, y espero que os haya gustado el primero.

He de avisaros de que estas semanas estaré ocupada con viajes y exámenes así que probablemente tarde en publicar el siguiente, espero que en menos de un mes, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Hopeless Destiny.


End file.
